


Tony Stark Didn't Sleep Much

by Txny_Stxrk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Maria Stark - Freeform, Domestic Tony, F/M, Father's Day, Fluff, Oneshot, Pepperony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony has a baby au, baby Stark - Freeform, bc i love fluff, dad tony, its so soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txny_Stxrk/pseuds/Txny_Stxrk
Summary: Tony Stark didn’t sleep much. That statement was fact, if you were to ask anyone who even remotely knew Tony they would confirm it. Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, all of the Avengers, and even Fury had all seen Tony up at an ungodly hour working on something. And this wasn’t just constricted to his workshop; it would seem that his tinkering and paperwork would end up scattered throughout both the tower and the compound, even if he didn’t live in the compound all that often. Sam had downright stopped trying to clear it all up as, whenever Tony decided to come for a ‘visit’, all of Tony’s mess would reappear right where it had been overnight, and the genius would probably be passed out in an uncomfortable position somewhere – or he would be on the brink of passing out whilst mumbling to himself about something that only made sense to him.So, it was safe to say that, yeah, Tony Stark didn’t sleep much.Now that he had a daughter, he could accurately change that statement to Tony Stark never slept at all.





	Tony Stark Didn't Sleep Much

Tony Stark didn’t sleep much. That statement was fact, if you were to ask anyone who even remotely knew Tony they would confirm it. Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, all of the Avengers, and even Fury had all seen Tony up at an ungodly hour working on something. And this wasn’t just constricted to his workshop; it would seem that his tinkering and paperwork would end up scattered throughout both the tower and the compound, even if he didn’t live in the compound all that often. Sam had downright stopped trying to clear it all up as, whenever Tony decided to come for a ‘visit’, all of Tony’s mess would reappear right where it had been overnight, and the genius would probably be passed out in an uncomfortable position somewhere – or he would be on the brink of passing out whilst mumbling to himself about something that only made sense to him.

So, it was safe to say that, yeah, Tony Stark didn’t sleep much.

Now that he had a daughter, he could accurately change that statement to Tony Stark never slept at all.

He was up before the screaming even started in the other room, hearing the gentle whimpers in the baby monitor and – himself being a horribly restless sleeper anyway – he was immediately wakened by it. He stretched and rubbed his eyes a little before gazing over at Pepper. His wife. He smiled a somewhat goofy smiled and leaned down to press and soft kiss on her head, not wanting to wake her up. There was no point in them both losing sleep.

After that he was onto his feet and making the familiar journey to the room that was across from theirs that he was certain, even if there was a maze in the way, he could walk blindfolded. He nudged the door open to look inside the room, switching on the light and smiling softly when the whimpers immediately stopped, his own large brown eyes turning to look back at him from where they were situated in the wooden crib.

He closed the door behind him as he walked into the room, the soft yellows and greens of the nursery easy on his sensitive tired eyes. He towered over the crib and watched as his own eyes gazed up at him. His daughter’s bottom lip quivered, he sighed softly, moving to pick her up and humming as she easily moved to rest against him happily.

He was spoiling her. All the parenting books said so. She just wanted to be held but the books say to let her cry it out or she’d become too dependent on him. But he couldn’t handle her crying, he’d tried once and broke after a couple of minutes. She just wanted to be held, what was truly the harm in letting her have what she wanted if it was such an innocent request?

She already had him wrapped around her little finger, he dreaded what would happen when she became older. After a few minutes of pacing with her as she started to doze again, he attempted to put her back down, but the moment that she clocked on what he was doing she was wide awake and crying. Tony immediately pulled her back against his chest, hushing her little sobs.

He checked the clock in the room to find it was 4am and gazed down at his gorgeous little girl to find she was no longer anywhere near sleep anymore. So, for the time being, he supposed that meant it was morning. He smiled down at her fondly and moved to kiss her redhaired curls, happy when she responded with soft coos and babbles to his touch.

“Come on then, Maria. How about Daddy finally shows you his workshop?” He offered in a soft tone, already switching off the light to her room and padding down the hall of his personal apartment floor to the elevator that had already been ready and open for him.

He stepped inside and told FRIDAY in a soft voice to take them down to his workshop and grinned when there was little noise in affirmative accompanied by closing door and the lift moving down.

Whilst he waited he tried his best to make the infant laugh, her eyes still looking glossy from having shed tears at her father’s betrayal earlier and he wanted to fix it. By the time they go to the basement floor, Maria was giggling in his arms and Tony was beaming like he was the luckiest man alive.

He walked into the workshop and grinned as her eyes left his own to scan her surroundings, obviously not having realised there was a whole room that she hadn’t been introduced to yet and he felt his heart fill just staring at her. He peppered her head with kisses and smiled as she giggled under his attack.

“You’re so clever. You’re cleverly your Daddy’s little girl.” He praised softly as he moved to show her around the room a little more, getting closer to whatever she was gazing at but not too close that she could hurt herself or break something.

He wondered how long it would take for Pepper to find out he took her down even though she’d already expressed her concern that the workshop would be dangerous for her. He reckoned it wouldn’t be any more than an hour.

“Here is where Daddy comes up with ideas and blueprints and works on them,” He said whilst gesturing to his workshop, gesturing up so a holographic screen would appear in front of them with the latest Iron Man design on in, “and this is the Iron Man. He’s a close friend of mine and helps me save the world. I’m sure when you’re older you can take joy in telling everyone your Dad is the Iron Man, and I’ll show up to the school in the suit and everything and you’ll be the coolest student there.” He pressed a soft kiss on her chubby cheek and moved towards his robots where her eyes were drawn there next.

“These are my robots and I guess kind of your brothers, but don’t tell Pepper I said that because she probably won’t take it lightly that I compared our daughter to the robots I built when I was either bored or drunk,” He hummed, walking up towards Dum-E and giving him a stern look to stop him from reaching out and touching Maria, “though, to be fair sweetheart, that’s not too far off how you were conceived too so...”

He smiled when she reached out towards the bot and carefully pulled her hand back so Dum-E didn’t get any ideas. He was usually very gentle, but he’d never been introduced to a baby before and he didn’t want her to get hurt, even if it was just an accident. “Nuh-ah, no touching baby,” He hummed, “this is Dum-E. He’s a bit of an idiot but he grows on you. Behind him are U and Butterfingers, they’re a bit smarter.” He stage whispered the last part and moved over to pat the cold metal of his first bot affectionately when he whirred in disappointment.

“Don’t worry, buddy, I love you even though you’re stupid.” The robot let out a much happier whistle and beeped contently when the noise made Maria squeal in delight. After a bit longer of both the bot and the babe seemingly talking to each other, Tony moved on to show his daughter some more before settling down on his chair at his desk, huffing a little bit.

He smiled when she let out a tiny yawn and ran his hair through her hair. She was so small and perfect, he couldn’t believe she was somehow his. It was impossible. He hoped and prayed she didn’t inherit any of his negative traits as she grew up, glad that at least her mother was Pepper, so she at least definitely had her for when he screwed things up and she needed a good roll model. He sighed and pulled up his holographic screen again, planning on finishing some paperwork for SI as Maria slept so Pepper wouldn’t have to chase him up for it later.

He really didn’t deserve her. He didn’t deserve either of them.

He didn’t really notice as he started to drift off, resting his eyes one second and passing out the other as his arms protectively held his sleeping daughter. He barely stirred when Pepper found him and, after waking up a couple of hours later after FRIDAY telling him that Mrs. Stark had finished breakfast, he nearly panicked when he couldn’t feel Maria in his arms anymore.

The panic dimmed when he opened his eyes, noticing a parcel and a note there. He read the piece of paper with a smile, the 3 words written on it enough to make his eyes water as he carefully set it down and unwrapped the gift carefully.

He had to admit he did cry a little at what rested inside the paper, but no one needed to know how soft and domestic Tony Stark really was. It would ruin what little rep he had left. Nonetheless, he carefully set the frame on his desk so that it would face him as he worked and stood to retreat to the elevator, letting it take him upstairs so he could eat breakfast with his loving family and thank his lucky stars for being blessed with them.

The frame simply sat on his desk beside the note, showcasing a picture of Tony – clad in hospital scrubs – holding his new-born daughter. His eyes were glossy with unshed tears as he stared down at her, unaware the photo was even being taken, grinning widely at his greatest creation.

The note read: ‘Happy Father’s Day’.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day everyone!


End file.
